


小豌豆

by tcho_i



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcho_i/pseuds/tcho_i
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	小豌豆

“小太太的痴症还是不见好，这都多久了。”

刚踏进卧室李敏亨就听到两个嬷嬷这样议论着，罗渽敏坐在床上，她们却毫不避嫌。李敏亨有些气恼，他瞪了她们一眼，下人们忙不迭地道歉出去，房间里又恢复了寂静，李敏亨向床边走去，床上的人依然没有动静。

李敏亨从放在床边的盆里捞起绸布，拧了拧，熟练地继续刚才下人的活计，拿起罗渽敏的手指一根根细细擦拭。

养尊处优的生活让罗渽敏变得圆润了许多，比起刚来英国时手指都苍白细瘦，如今修长的骨节被软肉覆盖，好似未出阁的少女，细腻的皮肤下透露着粉色。

或许是家族里同行求学的旁系姊妹中有人一时兴起，学起了用豆蔻花敷指甲的事，罗渽敏也没被放过，十指全被染了个遍。其他指甲染的都好，可惜左手食指中指，不知是不是用错了花瓣，偏偏成了一片浓烈的薄红，艳丽却通透，李敏亨盯着入了迷。

后知后觉又想起来问罗渽敏今日开不开心，游学的同伴都是富贵人家孩子，住的不远，也不似家中长辈那般严肃古板，听说有一年轻夫人也在英国治病，总时常来找他玩耍，来看望李敏亨的这位名义上的母亲。

这样也挺好，李敏亨想，罗渽敏此时的心智不过孩童般，自己学业缠身难以归家时，渽敏有人陪伴也是好的。罗渽敏的痴症来英国后其实探访了很多家医院，也想了很多法子，如今稳定了下来，只是需要每月定期请医生来家中检查麻烦些。

李敏亨替罗渽敏擦完手，只是放个绸布的功夫，罗渽敏都从床上跃下来，牵着他的西装下摆亦步亦趋，李敏亨知道，这是罗渽敏心情还不错的意思。便趁热打铁同他说了明日医生上家中看病的事，罗渽敏不如之前反抗强烈，只是点点头表示知道了，眼睛仍是水汪汪地望着李敏亨，眨也不眨。

李敏亨侧头看了看窗外，今日阳光不错，是曼彻斯特难得放晴的日子。他帮罗渽敏理了理头发，示意自己同意了罗渽敏的请求，便牵着他一同下楼，去吩咐下人准备下午茶。

他俩坐在花园的躺椅上，旁边喷泉溅起的水雾为他们抵挡了阳光，有贴心的随侍嬷嬷还为罗渽敏披了一件薄衫，免得小太太体弱受凉。

这季节绣球花也开得正好，恬静的氛围让李敏亨有些困顿，他把头搁到了罗渽敏的膝盖上躺着。罗渽敏好像一个真正的母亲，哄小儿睡觉一般，不缓不慢地抚着李敏亨的发安抚他。

李敏亨半梦半醒地同罗渽敏聊起天来，从学校讲到昨日诗社的活动，还不忘抱怨从前家中私塾先生严格，同如今轻松论学的氛围不能比。绕来绕去讲了替家中设计庄园那位先生也在同校任职，想起刚修完喷泉时，罗渽敏老爱往里跳，惊得池中锦鲤时时警惕，就没睡过几顿安稳觉。

李敏亨那时也睡不安稳，池子虽浅，罗渽敏也不做更多出格的事，只是安静抱腿坐在池中，偶尔用手撩水似同鱼儿玩耍。可老沾水必然是要风寒的，加重病情得不偿失，岂不白来英国。李敏亨此时想起，尚未清醒中便一股脑地问了出来：“渽敏那时为何偏要到池中？”

现在的罗渽敏，已经恢复到能与人简单对话的水平了：“我是小鱼，渽敏是鱼，该回家。”

李敏亨不知道如何向他解释，只好告诉罗渽敏，不是每条鱼都该待在水里，渽敏是一条特殊的鱼儿，可以待在岸上，陪在敏亨身边。心下却有几分唏嘘，想起从前在家中，罗渽敏还没痴傻，他们也还只是养子少爷和续弦太太的母子关系时，罗渽敏就老是抱怨不自由。

罗渽敏刚进门时也不过和自己堂妹一样大，被罗家长辈亲自发话结亲，做了李敏亨养父郑老爷的续弦太太。明媒正娶的富家孩子，自然进门后也锦衣玉食不会受下人苛待，只是正青春的年纪，就因一句父母之命进了这深阁，难免寂寞无聊。李敏亨聪颖，每天只需半日便能完成课业，郑老爷不在家时，罗渽敏总变着法子想理由，来找同样没事做的李敏亨搭话。一来二去他俩熟稔了起来，一有闲暇，他俩就老是凑在一起瞎聊天，徒增了许多连郑老爷都不曾知晓的小秘密。

李敏亨知道了小太太为何年纪轻轻却只能嫁进郑家做个续弦，虽说郑老爷如今也还正当年，可李敏亨看来，总归还是委屈了这位罗小姐。罗渽敏同他解释道自己身患隐疾，如今年纪尚小还不明显，等到了该正经结亲的年纪，这等隐疾是要遭人嫌的，还不如早早得了权势大家的庇护。李敏亨着急问他是何隐疾，罗渽敏却再不愿开口了。直到他俩重逢英国情难自抑的夜晚，李敏亨才知道原来是这本为男子的小太太，用作与人交合之处竟开出了花蕾。

难怪自己从不近男色的养父愿意将他娶进家门，也难怪他虽为女装打扮，却毫无深闺小姐拘谨扭捏之态。那时罗渽敏老是望着一方院落上的天空，喂着青瓷缸里锦鲤感叹的，李敏亨全懂了。罗渽敏不仅如鱼儿般被困在了世家规矩里，也被困在了这幅不被世人接纳的身躯里。李敏亨胸口有些闷，他心底深处本暗暗立誓，做不让罗渽敏搁浅的一汪清泉，可现在仿佛自己才是搁浅的鱼儿，悲伤得喘不过气。

可惜安生日子没过多久，李敏亨就登上了去英国游学的轮船。走的那日罗渽敏没去送他，李敏亨在家门车前船下总总回了三次头，都没等到想要看见的人，虽然他们的关系无甚进展，直到李敏亨走时都一直保持着恪守礼教的继母子身份。

时局动荡，李敏亨走后不久，郑老爷也忙里忙外安排起罗渽敏移居重庆的事。可这小太太不知发了哪门子疯，一向温柔可人的他同郑老爷大吵了一架，吓得郑老爷不敢再多待惹小太太生气，连夜回了办公室停项目。可郑老爷还是晚了，他清晨赶回家想同罗渽敏道歉时，罗渽敏已躺在医院病床上毫无知觉了。听守夜的下人们说，郑老爷走后不久，后院传来咚的一声，赶过去看三楼的窗户大敞着，小太太闭眼躺在草地上，额角磕出了血，左脚在丝质睡衣下扭曲的支着。就这么躺了三天，没治好，郑老爷实在焦急，打了电报通知去英国的船等一等，连夜把小太太送到了香港，愣是赶上了。

李敏亨从梦中醒来时，日头已经下了三竿，罗渽敏手一刻没歇，还是有一搭没一搭地轻轻抚着李敏亨的脑袋。李敏亨心疼罗渽敏，伸手牵住罗渽敏，把他的手拽向前来。罗渽敏好似被李敏亨的认真劲逗到，松开李敏亨又转而把他的脸颊肉软软地捏起来一块，李敏亨不觉疼反被罗渽敏逗笑了。

罗渽敏浑然不知李敏亨此刻的污浊心思，仍用葱段般的细白手指在李敏亨脸上揉捏，不小心划到李敏亨嘴边了，被他一口含住。罗渽敏同郑老爷、李敏亨都是做过那事儿的，如今脑子虽不好了，身体却记的一清二楚。

手指被温热口腔包裹的触感，让罗渽敏变得浑身不自在，他不由地夹紧了双腿，被仍躺在他大腿上的李敏亨察觉到了。李敏亨直起身堪堪拥住罗渽敏，手上动作却步步紧逼，攥着他湿润的双手带罗渽敏探索他自己。隔着层叠繁复的裙摆探手过去，李敏亨摸着腿根一路向上，直到带领罗渽敏触碰到自己的花茎。

在他们第一次坦诚相见时，李敏亨就已经像端详艺术品一样，仔仔细细地欣赏过罗渽敏全身上下，明亮的西洋灯下，罗渽敏的花茎通体粉嫩，芙蓉玉一样的小东西，看起来金贵又温润。

罗渽敏的手双双握住了自己的花茎，嗓子里发出幼兽般的黏腻低吟。可即使被情欲牵动，罗渽敏也只会轻轻用双手搓着花茎，不敢再有别的动作，实在难耐时便一个劲往李敏亨怀里蹭，蹭的李敏亨大腿上一裤子潮湿。

李敏亨倒记得顾着罗渽敏的花穴，平日里执笔写文章的手沾满黏液，在罗渽敏腿间揉出淫靡的水声。手指时不时顺着罗渽敏下面渐渐打开的小缝滑进去，刚进入就被紧紧包裹，罗渽敏甬道里的火热和娇嫩，只有现在的李敏亨知道。罗渽敏也被李敏亨捣弄得更加头晕，只知道靠在李敏亨肩上急促的喘息，快高潮时罗渽敏话反而变得比平时多很多，小嘴一刻不停，断断续续地说着撒娇的胡话，说着李敏亨平日里悄悄教他的淫词艳曲。

立夏后李敏亨受邀的宴席猛增，待在家里陪罗渽敏的时间骤然变短，却迷上给罗渽敏送礼。三天两头往家里带首饰，今日是猫眼石戒指，明日是珍珠手链，最夸张的一次直接捧了支镂雕芙蓉玉簪子回来。  
在洋人地界找到一支那样做工精巧的玉簪实在不容易，可罗渽敏头发再怎么养也只及肩，细细碎碎挽不起一个髻。这只簪子便搁置了，放在罗渽敏房中由他一日日看着一日日擦着，也不算暴殄。

又一日李敏亨参加了一场东洋人举办的酒会，宾客皆是青年学生，酒会主题成了交换家乡特产，不求贵重只求独特，比推杯换盏多了几分雅趣。李敏亨用随身带的骨扇，换到了一个小樽造出的琉璃豌豆坠子。

李敏亨看着这颗小豌豆，不知怎的想到了被冷落许多天的罗渽敏，匆匆向宴会主人致歉，到银楼配了个链子便拿着往家赶。好在酒会办在中午，李敏亨赶在罗渽敏午睡前到了家，他将小豌豆项链交到罗渽敏手里时，罗渽民正坐在房间窗台上，试戴裁缝刚送来的新手套。

还没等罗渽敏看清项链，就被李敏亨迫不及待地戴到了罗渽敏的脖子上。李敏亨像是第一次给心上人送礼的穷学生，急切又带着几分拘谨，期待着心上人的回应，也担心心上人的拒绝。和他比起来罗渽敏倒简单得多，像个拿到新玩具的孩子，兴奋地拽着项链，连剩下一只没戴上的手套都不顾了。

李敏亨也被罗渽敏的开心感染，殷切地迎上去抱住罗渽敏，和他在午后和煦的阳光里耳鬓厮磨。摸摸蹭蹭的，这次连罗渽敏都动起了歪心思，学着李敏亨平时为他解决的样子，伸手就往李敏亨身下探，手腕上的珍珠手链都被罗渽敏带的刷刷响。痴傻又努力的劲儿让李敏亨笑出声，动手主动脱起俩人衣服。李敏亨低下头舔舐罗渽敏的下身，把罗渽敏激得一阵一阵往外冒水，舌尖探深一些，擦过花心时好似真的在品尝一颗娇嫩甘甜的小豌豆，罗渽敏浑身酥软地躺着，半真半假带着哭腔不停地哼哼唧唧。

直到罗渽敏被李敏亨压在窗台上反复进出，才回过神来，自己又一不小心做了羊入虎口的事，可罗渽敏这时已经被顶弄得气都喘不匀了。李敏亨这次却不管罗渽敏的花茎，也不许罗渽敏自己套弄。只顾掐着罗渽敏的腰把他按在窗台上，里里外外地抽插着，誓要把罗渽敏的花蕾操红操熟，直至它绽放。

罗渽敏被撞得失神，手臂也软了撑不住自身重量，只能扒着玻璃花窗的边，透过层层叠叠的薄纱窗帘看到楼下忙碌的佣人们。残存的羞耻心让罗渽敏闭上了眼不敢往下看，却架不住自己不由地塌下了腰，撅起的屁股随着李敏亨的节奏一抖一抖的。脚后跟也顺着李敏亨的小腿向后磨蹭着，结结实实地送到了李敏亨的手掌里。罗渽敏的花茎高高翘起，可怜兮兮地拉出银丝，在李敏亨最后十几下的猛烈撞击里，把玻璃花窗喷溅的一塌糊涂。

李敏亨还没结束，却马上就从罗渽敏身体里退了出来，罗渽敏有些不舍得夹紧双腿，身体却还在因为高潮的余韵颤抖着。李敏亨把阴茎递到了罗渽敏嘴边，罗渽敏乖乖地捧起来用小嘴吸吮，最后李敏亨释放在了罗渽敏嘴里。腥膻味还是让罗渽敏有些不适应，他用戴着手套的手接住吐出来的精液，精液顺着蕾丝和珍珠手链慢慢滑下，甚至弄脏了罗渽敏之前刚抹好的指甲。

这样淫乱荒唐的事时有发生，宅子里的佣人们也都心照不宣，罗渽敏应着小太太的称呼行着少奶奶的事。可没人敢开口，李敏亨和罗渽敏就在这暂存的理想乡里，又过了半年无拘无束的缱绻时光。待到李敏亨学业完成，罗渽敏的痴病也好了七七八八了。

回国到达那日，是郑老爷亲自去港口接的人。且不说少爷变得更丰神俊朗，连小太太在英国养尊处优一年半，都更加明艳动人。

郑老爷一看见罗渽敏就迎上去搂住了他，罗渽敏也温婉地挽起了郑老爷，做回他优雅郑小太太的模样，空着的那只手却总忍不住，去摸着脖子上那个琉璃豌豆坠子。郑老爷也注意到了，贴心地劝诱罗渽敏不用怕花钱，下次买翡翠珠子总比这样的琉璃便宜货好。

罗渽敏微笑着算是应了，心里却又回想起在英国时，和李敏亨迷乱的日日夜夜。


End file.
